The Game
by Jovianokami
Summary: The Game is played every hundred years. To see who will save the city or who will destory the city. The SWAT Kats, Comander Feral, Dark Kat, Pastmaster and Dr. Sinian unknowingly become players for the game. The question now is...who will win?


Prologue-Selecting the Players

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

In a huge day room with sienna red wood, colored walls lit by a single light from the ceiling, the home, with pretensions of being a castle, had paintings covering its walls. Many of them were of cities from the distant past; like Megalith, and others were portraits of knights, dukes, counts, countesses, duchesses, queens and kings; like Queen Callista.

Taking center stage, was a beautiful, rock, fireplace, logs were stacked inside ready to be lit. Above the fireplace mantel were six empty picture frames. Standing a short distance from the fireplace was a medium sized and highly polished, round oak table. The table bore an engraved checkered board with six triangles, three were raspberry colored while the other three were white. Next to the round table was a much smaller one holding three different game pieces waiting to be placed on the board. They appeared to be nothing more than simple lumps of clay waiting to be shaped. Against a nearby wall sat three heavily padded chairs.

Across from the table was a big cherry wood door with a golden door knob which was just now turning. The door pushed opened and a tall, powerful looking tom strode in.

He was about six foot two with fawn colored fur that was a pale, warm, gray with points and had amber colored eyes. He wore a foreign enforcer uniform that was colored white with yellow piping.. With the rank of commander on his shoulders, metals on his chest, and wearing no shoes, he carried himself with a pride and dignity as he walked over to grab one of the chairs.

Setting it in place at the game table, he then turned to the smaller table and the bits of clay waiting there. Picking up two of them, he carried them to the game table and set it on a raspberry triangle.

He turned and walked over to the fireplace. Picking up a tender box, he struck the flint then lit the wood in the fireplace. Within minutes, he had a pleasant, crackling fire going merrily in the hearth. Turning away he went back to the table and took his seat to wait.

Only moments later, another tom came through the door. He was about two inches taller than the first. His fur was a patchwork of red, brown and black with smaller patches of cream and blue. His green yellow eyes glanced around the room for a moment before he walked up to the waiting tom. He wore a black business suit with a red shirt and black tie, topped by a pair of shiny black shoes. An air of malicious, cold, evil hung around him, sending shivers of fear to any who met him.

He gave the waiting tom a cool nod of his head as he moved to the small table and took several bits of clay then went to the game table to set them on a colored triangle. He moved away and retrieved a chair for himself, set it before his pieces, then sat down.

"Shall we began?" The suited tom asked, his voice composed yet emotionless.

"Not yet, there is still one more player,"the uniformed tom responded, his voice deep, a hint of arrogance in it.

The wait was short as the door opened again. There in the doorway, stood a she-kat. She stood about five foot ten with brown fur and short brown hair that hung to her neck line. Her golden eyes locked onto the two toms that were already in the room. She wore a light blue halter top paired with low, hip jeans, a jean jacket covered her and she wore plain white sneakers. She a regal bearing, carrying herself with an air of calmness and serenity. None that knew her, dared to think she was a weak female. She had proven how powerful she was, how honorable, and not one to be crossed in battle. Everyone treated her with utmost respect...if they knew what was good for them.

Striding into the room with an easy glide, she made for the small table. Taking the last pieces, she turned and placed them on a colored triangle. Moving away, she went to grab the last chair and brought it to the table, sat down and crossed her legs.

Eyeing her opponents, she asked in a husky, confident, voice, "Have you chosen your players?"

"We have," the uniformed tom said, smiling, eyes calmly watching her.

"And they are?"

The suited tom leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and paws in front of his face, hiding a smug look, eyes glittering with mirth, "I have chosen Dark Kat and the Pastmaster."

The she-kat nodded then glanced at the uniformed tom questioningly.

"I've selected the SWAT Kats, T-Bone and Razor and you've chosen..." he asked her.

She ignored his question for a moment, studying the board and their players thoughtfully. Her golden eyes watched as their pieces morphed into the characters they'd selected as the best players for this game.

Also appearing on the board, were the allies each of their players were allowed to use. Coming to a decision, she stared at her as yet to be formed pieces.

"I choose, Ulysses Feral and Abi Sinian."

The uniformed tom choked with surprise and suppressed humor while the business suited tom roared with laughter. She took no umbrage at their reaction, a secret smile gracing her lips, as the forms of the Chief Enforcer and the Curator of the Natural History Museum took shape on her side of the board.

A throat clearing had her look up and over at the uniformed tom questioningly. His expression was one of self righteous glee, like he was certain he'd won the game before it had started.

"I do not mean to be rude, my dear. But why have you chosen those two? They are not as brave or heroic as my players."

"Nor do they have the malice and spite when it comes to completing their goals," the tortoiseshell tom smirked, maliciously.

"Perhaps...have you a problem with me using them?" She asked easily, knowing they wouldn't since they obviously thought her players worthless in the game to come.

"Why no, darling...if you choose to use them...you are most certainly welcome to. After all, this game will decide who will move on to the next level," the business tom purred, amused, turning his attention to his own pieces now.

"Then shall we began the game?" The uniformed male asked, getting a little impatient.

"I'm ready!" The business suit male said, eagerly.

"As am I," the female agreed, coolly.

The uniformed tom nodded, "Then let the game begin." 


End file.
